


Should Have Done the Research

by Mysti_Fogg



Series: Ruin A Wish [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysti_Fogg/pseuds/Mysti_Fogg
Summary: Garrus joins Shepard for the night before the Omega 4 Relay. It does not go well.This is my contribution to the Halloween Season because sometimes I get really bad ideas in my head and I need to make them go away. Consider yourself warned.





	Should Have Done the Research

"So ummm... your hair looks good and your waist is .... very supportive." Garrus's mandibles twitch as he tries to picture how this is going to work. "Hopefully that isn't offensive in your culture. Crap. I knew I should have watched the vids." 

"Whoa! Consider me seduced, smooth talker." Shepard runs her fingers down his ... carapace, and realizes that even without armor, her best friend is metallic. "We don't need vids. We have each other. Now shut up and stop worrying."

Taking a breath, Garrus raises his hand to her shoulder. "So, how does this g-"

Shepard is in his arms, smothering him with her lips. "Still too much talking." She pushes him back against the bed. "Also, too many clothes." She's a whirlwind of activity when she knows what she wants, and what she wants right now is sex. She's not deterred as cloth is removed to show grey plates, and what she'd thought were dexterous fingers prove to be honed claws. She hisses as he leaves bloody stripes on her arms. 

Garrus pauses. "Maybe we should stop."

"No! Sometimes sex is pain. I trust you."

"Trust might not do much good without plates."

"I'll slap on some medigel in the morning." She rolls him fiercely onto his back. "Pinned you!"

"Never!" Garrus wriggles a knee loose, getting back into the spirit of things, and uses his superior strength and weight to come out on top. 

As he looms over her, panting, Shepard sees his plates begin to part and a tapered silver penis emerges, long and thin. She was expecting it to be blue, but what does she know about turian biology? That she wants him inside her. She doesn't need to know more."Ready for the tiebreaker then?"

"As soon as you are," he growls in response to the primal heat in her eyes.

"I --" Shepard barely opens her mouth when Garrus flips her over, shoving her into the pillow. She gasps for air, pushing herself up as his hands encase her hips. So turians do it from behind. She can work with this. 

Talons dig in deeper as Garrus shifts his position. "The waist is good?" An odd, warm bit of metal trails across her butt. 

Perplexed by the sudden non-sequitur, Shepard says, "You did say it was supportive." It almost feels like a steak knife against her spine.

"I'm glad we agree," says Garrus, his sexy voice rolling into a roar as he shifts back and then penetrates Shepard in one solid thrust.

Shepard screams as she's stabbed in the back. The first thrust punctures her kidney. Another makes her lose feeling in her legs as she tries to crawl away from the iron grip holding her in place. "Garrus! What are you ..." A hole in her bladder drips the remains of cheap wine. 

There's no response from behind her other than talons digging past the skin and veins to scrape bone. And then the explosion of new fluids within her body cavity as Shepard passes out from the pain.

Garrus unlatches from his lover, back to himself now that the mating frenzy is over. The bed is bathed in red as his body releases the natural sealant that will fill the holes and keep Shepard from mating again for the next month.

Humans sure do get cold after sex.

**Author's Note:**

> The occasional take of "let's not bother with listening to Mordin and doing some basic research before having sex with an alien because I just trust you" viewpoint bugs me. 
> 
> As Garrus is a metallic bird-bug man, rather than giving him safe, squishy bird parts, I gave him bug bits instead.
> 
> Some bug species, particularly bed bugs, procreate through traumatic insemination where the penis equivalent is stabbed into the female's thorax and the sperm are left in her body cavity to fertilize eggs. Also, sometimes a sealant is used, though usually that's more on the genital area to prevent a female from mating again.


End file.
